Real World:Crossover, Battered New Experiences
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: The chaotic thrill of the new day brings a new guest, and a battle royale with most of the fighters from Nerima vs. the cast...


A new day dawned on the house. Sasami woke up and fell to the ground. She notices she slept on the sofa in the house Tenchi was sharing with other people. Nuku Nuku ran into the kitchen.   
  
***  
  
Ranma got up. He wondered who he could train with. He then heard yelling and screaming.   
  
***  
  
Tenchi woke up and saw that Aeka and Ryoko were in his bed.   
  
"This is bad" he said, knowing when they woke up and saw each other, all hell would break loose.   
  
He was right.   
  
"Hey what are you doing here!?" Aeka yelled.   
  
"Me? Why aren't you with Vegeta, he reminds me of you" Ryoko yelled.   
  
"I'll kill you you hag" Aeka yelled.   
  
Ryoko teleported out of the bed with Aeka and then threw Aeka while she was disoriented from the teleport.  
  
Aeka threw a ki bolt and knocked Ryoko to the ground.   
  
Ranma yelled"Hey you two want to spar with me?"   
  
Aeka and Ryoko stopped.   
  
"Spar?" Aeka said.   
  
"Well isn't that what you two are doing now?" Ranma asked.   
  
"No I'm trying to kill this Space slime" Aeka said.   
  
"Space Slime..that's lame..but royalty don't tend to be creative" Ryoko said.   
  
"Creative..I'll kill you!" Aeka said powering up.   
  
"You two trying to one up each other in fighting skills then?" Ranma asked calmly.   
  
"NO!" Ryoko and Aeka yelled.   
  
"Then what's the point?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Hey who is sparring..oh" Ryouga said.   
  
"Why does everyone think we're sparring?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"Because that's what friends do" Vegeta said and added"Next time will you to do this outside...not that you bothered my sleep its that I want to be the one that trashes this room..oh and I think there is something we have to do"  
  
"Friends?" Aeka said and added"You think Ryoko and I are friends!?"   
  
Goku who smelled food and woke up in an instant walked by and said in unison with Ryouga, Vegeta and Ranma "Yes"   
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon yawned. The Sailor Senshi and Giynu Force had been up all night trying to outpose each other. Sailor Moon tried to do a pose but fell asleep.   
  
Captain Giynu smiled...until Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Ryouga, Ranma, Aeka and Ryoko attacked the very tired Giynu force. Radzitz was sleeping on the ground and looked as if a car running him over wouldn't wake him. Nappa was sent flying into the pavement. Kagato and Turles could barely move after all the posing.   
  
The Sailor Senshi were in an equally bad state. Sailor Mars fell asleep on top of Radzitz, Sailor Mercury ran off to get some coffee with Sailor Neptune. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto left. Everyone else was already 80% asleep.   
  
Captain Giynu, Kagato, Nappa, Zarbon and Turles flew away.   
***  
  
Vegeta started laughing.   
  
"You have idea how funny it is that the Sailor Senshi and Giynu Force would stick to their posing and speeches and try outdo anyone that does that as well" Vegeta said looking at Radzitz and Sailor Mars.  
  
"I wish Radzitz fell on Sailor Mars...I would take pictures of that" Vegeta said.   
  
Goku looked at his brother. Then he lifted Sailor Mars and Radzitz on his shoulders.   
  
Vegeta was shocked .. for a second. Then he remembered Karrorot made most of his enemies his friends. Vegeta also couldn't wait to see the look on Radzitz face when Karrorot goes SSJ infront of him.   
  
***  
  
Garlic Jr. sighed.   
  
"You can't get good help these days" Garlic Jr. said to himself.  
  
***  
  
Radzitz woke up on a sofa with some girl on top of him. Radzitz screamed. Sailor Mars woke up and joined him.   
***  
  
Vegeta laughed. He knew that would happen.  
***  
  
Radzitz could believe a girl was on top of him...Radzitz never had a social life, and was rather nervous around women..unless he was fighting someone.   
  
Radzitz remember who this girl was..it was one of those Sailor Senshi he was trying to outpose.   
  
"Dear Kami I never thought anyone else would have a moronic speech and posing bit like the Giynu Force.." Radzitz said outloud.   
  
Sailor Mars slapped him.   
  
"That hurt you witch!" Radzitz said.  
  
Sailor Mars slapped him again.   
  
"Stop that" Radzitz yelled and whipped Sailor Mars with his tail.   
  
Vegeta walked in laughing.   
  
"Vegeta?" Radzitz said...what was Vegeta doing here? The only thing Captain Giynu and that little troll told him was that he was going to get revenge on that Namekian that killed him. He doubted that he was anything more than a pawn for those two.   
  
"Hello Radzitz..so nice to see you again" Vegeta said.   
  
"Hey why are you still on Earth..I thought you would have wrecked this place by now" Radzitz said.   
  
"Your brother stopped me" Vegeta said.   
  
"He died..that one kibolt killed both of us" Radzitz said.   
  
"They wished him back with the Dragonballs...after he trained with a King Kai" Vegeta said.   
  
"AH....he must have gotten some incredible training to stop you and Nappa...so who killed Nappa?" Radzitz asked.   
  
"I did..the fool was no match for your brother"Vegeta replied.   
  
"OH...so what happened to Zarbon and Freeza?" Radzitz asked.   
  
"I killed Zarbon..your brother beat Freeza within an inch of his life when a planet exploded" Vegeta replied.   
  
"Beat up Freeza but he would have to be a...." Radzitz said.   
  
"That's right a Super Saiyen..and my time traveling son killed Freeza and King Cold" Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok..but what happened to Queen Ice?"   
  
"Nothing" Vegeta said and added"You know Radzitz , your brother tends to make friends of people that have tried to kill him..like me"   
  
"This is going to be weird" Radzitz said and added after he threw Sailor Mars off of him"but I don't have anywhere else to got and nothing else to do"   
  
Radzitz had one of reason...the fact he always wanted to have some family...and now he did.   
***  
  
Trunks sparred with Akane. Her mallet was no match for his sword. His speed was a match for her fists. He then slapped her to the ground.   
  
Akane tried to throw a kibolt..it failed. Akane then let loose a howl like a wounded animal with their foot stuck in a trap and tried to ram him.   
  
Trunks teleported out of the way and Akane went though a few walls.   
  
Trunks yelled"You're getting better Akane..and you need to wear weighted clothes to increase your strength"   
  
***  
Gohan tensed up when he saw his Uncle walking around. Then Gohan smirked. He was more powerful than his uncle was. If his uncle tried anything..well that flying headbutt would have been a lovetap to what he could do now.  
***  
  
Radzitz might not have been able to read ki without a scouter yet, but he knew his nephew was probably much stronger than he was.   
***  
  
Shampoo tried to keep up with her new airen..Ukyo, Mousse, Happosai, Pantyhouse Taruo, and the Kunos followed Shampoo.  
  
Piccolo watched and smirked.   
***  
Sailor Mars was about to incenerate the house when a hunk walked in the door. She was head over heels in love with him. Then some purple haired woman crashed though a wall .   
***  
  
Ranma sighed. He knew this would happen..he just didn't think they would be after someone else who lived at the house and find him.   
***  
  
Vegeta calmly asked Shampoo "Hey if I beat up everyone in your village ,would they make me king?"   
  
SHampoo pondered that question for a minute...no one, male or female had ever done that...but she doubted the Village Elders would give up their power even if it did happen.   
  
"Shampoo has no idea, though village elders would only give up power over their dead bodies" Shampoo said.   
  
Vegeta said"hmmm...Maybe later I test that theory"   
  
Trunks wondered what all the fuse was...hey he beat those people in that riot.   
  
It was then that all the visitors noticed Ranma.   
  
***  
  
Chaos erupted in the living room.   
  
Tatewaki Kuno charged at Ranma, until Ranma started to fly and threw a kibolt, which sent Kuno flying though the hole Shampoo made.  
  
Mousse tried to hit Ranma and Trunks..however he managed to wrap chains around Radzitz and Vegeta. In a split second Vegeta and Radzitz broke the chains and sent Mousse into orbit.   
  
Kodachi tried to use a paralysis powder on Trunks..however a wind attack sent the powder back to Kodachi. Trunks threw Kodachi out the door like a football.   
  
Happosai tried to glomp A-Ko(who wondered if B-Ko came back). A-Ko punched Happosai so hard, he flew though several houses before landing infront of a hospital..and got run over by an ambulance.  
  
Pantyhouse poured some cold water on himself and tried to fight Ranma..however Gohan gave Partyhouse a few punches and sent him flying out the hole Shampoo made with a Kamehameha.   
  
Ranma wished he kicked Pantyhouse's butt..but oh well.   
  
Shampoo wondered who she should glomp first...but was sent out of the room by a wind attack from Trunks.   
  
Ukyo stared in awe at all the fighting power in the room.   
  
"Ranma, remind me never to tick off your roommates" Ukyo said.   
***  
  
Announcer(Goku): Now that Nerima knows where Ranma is, his father and Soun Tendo try get him to marry Akane.Dear Kami will the Dragonballs be able to fix them up after Vegeta gets his hands on them? A-Ko gives Ranma a ring. Ryouga finds some that loves him. B-Ko and C-Ko show up. Plus an old friend of Happosai visits him in the hospital.  
  
  
Radzitz: It's unquestionably pure chaos.   
  
Sailor Pluto: No kidding.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
